


A Single Spark

by Tora_Uran



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, bi-Scott Lang, not sure if canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora_Uran/pseuds/Tora_Uran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly divorced Scott is having another day/night at work until Tony Stark happens to run into him. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Have not seen Ant-Man yet but I want to give it some love seeing as so many seem to want to hate it. Going off what is known from the previews I think this could fit canon, as it is set right before Iron Man 2 with the set up of the Stark Expo. Biggest iffy thing is the timing of Scott's divorce. Outside the slash of course.

Working on the main stage for the Stark Expo may not have been a dream come true for Scott, it was exactly what he needed when he needed it. It was the best gig he had ever managed to get with his job as an electrician expert and it was a great distraction from having to think about his divorce and going home to an empty apartment he still had not quite moved into.

But if there was any one constant in Scott’s life it was that nothing ever went exactly as he wanted it to. Which would explain why deciding to work late on his own had him currently bent over a dressing room table with Tony Stark’s nimble fingers literally up his ass.

He had stayed to fix an issue with the lights to the dressing room, as the lights for the tables were not turning on one side of the room. This brought him to having to lean over a dressing room table to try to reach some wiring tucked behind it at of course the most awkward angle. 

He could feel his jeans slipping down his hips and cursed as he was in no position to pull them back up. But it was not like he expected anyone to find him.

He hated this pair of jeans as he accidentally bought them not noticing that they were a couple sizes too big. They mostly remained in his closet but he had been holding off doing laundry for so long they were the only decent looking pair of jeans he currently had. And of course since he did not wear belts he did not think to put one on and was stuck having to constantly pull these up throughout the day. He was going to have to break down and go the Laundromat during the day. 

Ignoring his jeans situation he got to work looking at the wiring at the back of the thing and found where one how somehow gotten out of place. It was an easy fix, and he hoped the right one so he could finally go home and get some sleep. And maybe find a duffle bag or something to use as a laundry bag.

“About time,” he muttered as he got the wire back into place. He pushed himself up a bit to ready to push off the rest of the way but froze when he felt a hand on his ass.

“My thoughts exactly,” a male voice told him. It was familiar but Scott could not place it, especially as he was still in shock.

He looked back to get the next shock as he discovered just why the voice was familiar when he saw the groping hand belonged to Tony Stark. He had caught a couple of glimpses of him around the Stark Expo sight but never had the opportunity to actually meet him. Let alone get up, close and personal in a way like this. This had to be a joke, which of what Scott knew about the man would not be out of character. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark,” he babbled out trying to keep his calm.

He froze again when Stark began to rub his ass through his underwear. The billionaire had an amused look on his face. “No reason to apologize. I was looking for a good distraction and you feel like you could help me with that.” With his final words he moved his hand down between Scott’s legs to brush against where his balls were.

Scott gasped at the touch and felt his cock twitch. Sure he knew Stark was a notorious playboy, but only in the worst of the gossip rags did the idea that he would have sex with men could be found. Yet here he was clearly wanted to bang Scott and honestly setting aside how completely ridiculous it all seemed he could not say he was against the idea. He did fall well into Scott’s bangable range. And after everything he had been going through recently a random one night stand with a hot guy did not sound like such a terrible idea. He could use the distraction himself.

“So, you care to take a break?” Stark asked, stroking Scott’s balls. 

Scott decided that consequences could be damned and nodded his head. “I could use one,” he answered, sounding much more confident than he was feeling.

Stark then took no time in pulling Scott’s briefs down to around his knees before moving his hands up to cup the cheeks of his ass. The older man then pulled them apart and brushed a thumb over the puckered hole between them. Scott was more than happy to let him take the lead in this, it gave him less to think about as he just concentrated on the sensations. 

With spit slicked fingers Stark pushed into him. Scott did his best to accommodate the digits by forcing himself to relax as the billionaire quickly worked on getting him stretched out. 

Scott let out a small low cry when those fingers brushed the knot of nerves of his prostrate. Stark slowed down a bit then and went over the area again more carefully and Scott moaned at that. That seemed to signal an okay as then the older man sped up again, making sure to move his fingers against the spot from time to time.

“Turn around real quick, but stay at your level,” came the command as Stark pulled his fingers out. 

Scott could figure out what the other man wanted and met him with an open mouth when he turned on his stomach. Stark wasted no time putting the head of his semi-hard dick in Scott’s mouth as he gripped the back of the man’s head to keep him in place.

Honestly Scott had never tried to suck another man’s dick before so this well out of his wheelhouse. But so was having random sex with a billionaire who was technically his boss, though so high on the totem pole of bosses the chances of this meeting had been slim to none from the get go. That aside he did have girlfriends before that sucked his dick and he figured it could not be that hard to try to mimic what they did that felt good to him. 

Stark made it somewhat easier for him by holding him in place to fuck his face. Scott though shifted his mouth so he could suck on the hardening member as it went in and out of it. It did not take long for it to become fully erect and Scott felt some pride in being able to get Stark to start moaning as he blew him.

His dick covered in saliva Stark pulled back from Scott and the other man got back in place for the main event. He gripped the tabletop as he tried to relax his hole once more. 

The billionaire pushed his legs out further apart and used one hand to part his ass cheeks as he placed the tip of his cock against his asshole. He then pushed in through the tight ring of muscle until he at least got the head of his cock in.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Stark said as he made another short thrust to get more of his dick in Scott’s ass.

Scott squeezed down on Stark with his ass getting a moan out of the man. He then begged, “Please.”

With that Stark pulled back a bit to push in again starting the slow starting rhythm of out and in to try to get his dick all the way in. He was eventually successful and by then Scott was already moaning loudly with every thrust.

He gripped the edge of the table tightly as the thrusts then intensified. He thought of nothing else but the pleasure he could feel from being fucked letting go of any other thought that threatened to distract him from that. 

Stark slammed into him a couple final times before grunting loudly out as he came buried deep inside the electrician. Scott moaned as he felt his ass being filled by the other man’s seed in warm spurts.

Scott then felt a hand on his still hard cock as the one inside of him began to slow down with its release. All it took was a few strokes and some touching of the sensitive of his dick for him to reach his own orgasm, moaning loudly as he came, his cum hitting the underside of the table and eventually splattering the floor.

“You do good work,” was all Stark said to him after pulling out and putting his penis back in his pants.

All Scott could respond with was a nod of his head as he tried to relax his breathing as he continued to come down from his orgasm. Stark then left without another word and when Scott could compose himself again he quickly set to work with cleaning things up. Done with that he knew he was not going to get anymore work accomplished that night and went home to collapse on his bed to wake up late for work the next morning.

He finished up his work for the expo without running into Stark again, which he was grateful for. He was not looking for more than a one-night stand and it seemed like the billionaire was fine with keeping his playboy reputation intact. So he kept quiet about it and went his way figuring no one would believe him and it was not like they would ever run into each other again.


End file.
